Knight in Shining Leather
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Chloe has a run in with Lex's goons while on a mission and Oliver comes to the rescue. Warnings: last chapter makes this story rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Chloe growled in frustration, cursing herself for wearing the wrong kind of shoes as she hustled down the sidewalk. Looking back quickly she spotted the man still following her. Recognizing him as Lex's head of security, Burke, panic filled her as she spotted a second man join him in pursuit. How did she always get into these situations?

Making a split second decision she kicked off her shoes, mourning the loss of her favorite pair of emerald heels. Shaking her head quickly to push away those thoughts she broke into a sprint. Desperate to lose the men following her, and to keep the information on Lex's latest project, she took a sharp right turn, then the next left before realizing her mistake. The alley was a dead end. Cursing as she ran down the dark alley, bare feet slapping against the pavement, she searched frantically for a way out. There had to be a fire escape to the roof at least.

_Nothing… seriously!_ She had her Taser, but she had a feeling it wouldn't do much in the way of saving her against two men. Of all the times to leave her pistol at home. It just wasn't her night.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Chloe turned to face her pursuers, trying to stay calm as her mind raced to try and find a way out of her predicament. She could just hear Clark's voice in her head, berating her for going without backup and getting, once again, into trouble.

"Lookie what we have here," Burke sneered. "The little thief that's been making so much trouble for Mr. Luthor, caught red handed."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't stolen anything," Chloe denied emphatically, as she watched the second man advance out of the corner of her eye. When he got close enough she lashed out with her foot, kicking him hard in the groin and sending him to ground.

Burke ignored his man on the ground and laughed as he closed in on Chloe. "Sure ya don't Blondie. How about you hand over that nice shiny disk you copied all of Mr. Luthor's files on and maybe we'll let you go."

Knowing she wouldn't hand it over even if he did promise to let her go, Chloe snorted. "I'm not giving you anything but a broken nose." She held up her arms in the defensive position that Oliver had taught her.

Burke smirked. "Guess I'll just have to take it then, won't we?"

Chloe waited for him to advance all the while going over the steps Oliver had pounded into her head. Burke came at her swiftly and she sidestepped him, using his momentum to push him to the ground. He came to his feet snarling and lunged at her, but she parried his blows, keeping her feet moving to stay away from his clutches. Waiting for his next swing, she ducked and step up under his guard, delivering a hard punch straight to his nose.

Blood gushed, and he grabbed his nose with both hands. Taking the opening Chloe finished him off with a vicious kick to the groin. He hit the ground like a rock and Chloe made a break for freedom.

"Get her you idiot," Burke barked at his man, who was just getting to his feet.

Chloe knew he was right behind her as she bolted desperately toward the mouth of the alley. If only she could just make it.

A hand grabbed her arm, and she screamed as he slammed her roughly against the brick wall. "Help! Somebody, help me!" she shouted, desperately struggling.

"Shut up!" Goon #2 snarled shoving her against the wall again.

Chloe winced as the brick scraped and bit into her back as she fought to break his hold. "HELP! Please! Someone, help!" she screamed as loud as she could, praying that someone would hear her.

Suddenly Burke appeared, limping, blood dripping from his nose. His black eyes glittered with malice as he approached her and pulled a switchblade and flipped it open, the blade gleaming in the moonlight.

Chloe froze, a scream dying in her throat as she watched him advance.

"Go ahead and scream. No one's gonna hear you Blondie," he smirked leaning in close, his hot breath blowing across her face. "Anyway, I like 'em feisty. More fun that way."

Chloe clenched her eyes shut, turning her head from his rotten breath.

Suddenly there was a thud and a grunt of pain; Chloe opened her eyes to see goon 2 hit the ground, body convulsing, a small green arrow in his shoulder.

A distorted voice spoke from the shadows. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Burke spun, holding Chloe in front of him, his knife slicing shallowly into her skin as he pulled her around. "Show yourself!" he shouted.

A green clad figure dropped to the ground in front of them, his crossbow pointed at them. "Let her go and maybe I'll let you live," he growled angrily as he saw the state Chloe was in; disheveled, shoeless, her beautiful eyes filled with fear.

"I don't think so Green Bean," Burke sneered. "I like this one, she's pretty. And she's been causing an awful lot of problems for Mr. Luthor…I got orders to bring her to him; alive. Though… he didn't say in what condition; might have a little fun with her first." He dug the knife in harder to Chloe's neck, and she whimpered, tears filling her eyes as more blood trickled down her neck.

Oliver felt rage fill him as the sight her blood and he took a step forward, intent on pummeling the man using Chloe as a shield.

"Ah ah ah. Stay back Green Bean," Burke warned as he slid the knife slowly across Chloe's skin, making another shallow cut across her collarbone.

Chloe clenched her teeth, a grunt escaping as white hot pain seared through her. Watching Oliver's face, she saw his jaw clench in anger and he made to make a move. Shaking her head almost imperceptibly at him, she watched as he stilled and concentrated on her. Moving her right arm slowly she quickly threw it her elbow into Burke's stomach. When his body bent forward in reaction, she threw her head back into his nose, breaking it this time.

As pain exploded in his face, he dropped the knife to grab his nose, giving Oliver the opening he needed. He put a Taser arrow directly into Burke's shoulder. He went into convulsions, taking Chloe to the ground with him and landing heavily on top of her.

Chloe!" Oliver slid to his knees, dropping his crossbow and shoving the big man off of Chloe. His heart stopped at the sight of her lying so still. "Chloe?" Gently he turned her over, cradling her body in his arms.

Her lids fluttered, before opening to reveal her beautiful emerald eyes, cloudy with confusion. "Ollie?"

Relief flooded him and he grinned at her. "Hey Sidekick."

Chloe threw her arms around his neck. "Ollie! Thank God!"

Pulling her to her feet he made sure she was steady before he stalked over to the unconscious men on the ground. Roughly pulling them together he zip tied their hands and feet, before holding a hand to his ear and speaking into his com. He spoke quickly voice still distorted, "Yeah I got two thugs here for pickup. Let J'onn know. Watchtower is secure. Copy that Cyborg. On our way."

Putting his phone away, he glanced at Chloe. She had her arms wrapped around her body protectively, her gaze far away as shock began to set in. Stepping in front of her, he waited till she focused on him before holding out a gloved hand. "You ready to go home Sidekick?

She stared at his hand blankly for a moment before nodding and putting her hand in his. He pulled her close and swept her up into his arms making her gasp. "Ollie…what are you doing? I can walk just fine."

He glanced down at her through his dark sunglasses. "Chloe, you just ran through the streets of Metropolis in your bare feet. There's glass and who knows what else just in the alley. You probably didn't feel it at the time because you were busy running for your life. But the adrenaline is going to wear off in a few minutes and then they'll really start to hurt."

Chloe glanced down at her feet, now that he'd said something they were starting to hurt. Her eyes widened. "My shoes!" she exclaimed sadly. "We need to find them."

"Chloe, you were almost kidnapped by Lex…and you're worried about your shoes?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"They're my favorite pair….they're the ones you brought back from Paris." She pouted.

"The emerald ones?"

She nodded.

He spoke into the comm again. "Impulse…"

"On it Bossman," came the reply.

Oliver took out his earpiece and handed it to Chloe so she could tell him where the shoes were. "They're over on 1st street…"

Bart's interjected before she could finish. "Got 'em Chloelicious."

"Thank you Bart!"

"Anything for you 'Licious," he grinned.

Chloe handed the comm back to Oliver who spoke into it briefly. "Arrow to Cyborg. ETA on the cops?"

"'Bout five minutes Arrow. Better get out of there."

"Right. We're on the way. See you in ten. Arrow out."

Oliver continued walking down the alley before turning left and staying in the shadows, headed down another dimly lit street. Staying in the shadows he headed to the nearest dumpster and a pile of stacked cardboard.

"I gotta set you down for sec Chlo." He told her, waiting for her nod before setting her on her feet.

Chloe winced as her feet made contact with the pavement; the cuts stinging sharply. Glancing up she watched Oliver pull the stack of cardboard down and toss it aside, revealing his motorcycle. Pulling it out he climbed on and kick started it. Turning to look at her he held out his helmet.

"What about you? There's only one."

He shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'll keep my hood up."

Chloe took the outstretched helmet and slid it on her head, tipping the visor down to hide her face. Limping the few feet to the bike she braced herself on Oliver's shoulders as she climbed on.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "You okay?"

She gave him a nod, wrapping her arms around his waist. Revving the engine, Oliver sped towards Watchtower.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. Please, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Oliver pulled into a small garage in the alley at the base of Watchtower. The door closed behind them and when he pressed a button on the wall the floor began to lower. What looked to just be a small storage garage was actually an elevator that descended to the hidden garage that he'd had designed underneath Watchtower to hide their various vehicles and equipment.

Pulling the bike into its spot, he parked it and slid off, before turning to help Chloe. She swung her legs over the bike, and pulling his helmet off, hung it on the handlebars. She glanced at the ground in trepidation before looking up at Oliver. "I don't think I can walk Ollie. My feet are really hurting now," she told him quietly.

"I got ya Sidekick," he told her as he swung her up into his arms again. "You mind taking my glasses off for me?"

Wrapping one arm around his neck, she used the other to take his glasses off and push his hood back, letting her hand slide through his soft, spiky hair. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as she gently rubbed the back of his neck, easing some of his tension. "Ollie…"

His eyes snapped open and met her gaze for a moment, before he broke contact and looked away, as emotion choked him. "We should get you cleaned up," he said gruffly.

She nodded silently.

He walked to another hidden elevator; this one would take them directly up to Watchtower. When the doors opened he stepped in, careful not to bang Chloe's head on the doorway. They rode silently to the top and when the doors slid open they were greeted by Bart and AC.

"Hey Bossman," he said, eyes somber as he took in the sight of Chloe cradled in Oliver's arms. "What can we do?"

"Bart, grab the first aid kit, iodine, and some towels. AC, get a basin of warm water." Oliver barked. Bart zipped off for the bathroom and AC for the kitchen as he strode quickly to the couch and set Chloe down gently.

Oliver knelt in front of her and gently pushed a lock of hair away from her face, his hand moving to cradle her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, his chocolate eyes searching hers urgently.

She smiled softly covering his hand with her own. "I'm fine Ollie. A little worse for wear, but I've been through worse," she reminded him.

His thumb slid gently over her cheek, his mouth tightening as his eyes drifted over the cuts on her neck and chest. "I…"

He was interrupted as Bart zipped back into the room. "Here you go Bossman," he said as he handed the supplies to Oliver who pulled out a handful of cotton balls. Grabbing the iodine he soaked a cotton ball with it.

"Thanks Bart," Chloe said softly as Oliver began to gently clean the cuts on her neck and chest. "Where did you put…"

"Your shoes were delivered to your closet. They're safe and sound," Bart grinned bowing with a flourish, taking her hand and laying a kiss on the back of it. "Impulse, always at your service milady."

"Thank you kind sir," Chloe giggled at his theatrics.

"Bart?" Oliver interjected without looking up at him.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend," Oliver ordered, trying to hide his smile.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so charming that she can't resist me," Bart protested as he plopped down next to Chloe. "Besides, I saw her first."

"Did you seriously just call dibs on her Bart?" AC asked as he came from the kitchen with the basin of water. He set it down by Chloe's feet and Oliver handed him the iodine to add to the water before continuing to clean a long cut across Chloe's collarbone.

"Ollie and Chloe have been together for over a year Bart. When you gonna realize you have no chance?" Victor followed AC into the living room.

Bart crossed his arms and pouted.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "Aw Bart, don't worry, I still love you. Besides I think a certain girlfriend of yours might have a little something to say about this conversation."

Bart grinned. "Mia and I have an understanding about Chloelicious."

"Yeah, she understands that you have delusions of grandeur and she humors you," AC joked.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Nemo," Bart scowled. "What is this? Pick on Bart day?"

Victor rolled his eyes at them as the two of them continued to argue, reaching around Oliver's head to hand a steaming mug to Chloe. "Here Chloe, you should drink this. This tea is my Nonna's special recipe; it'll help you feel better. And I think you need it more than your usual coffee right now."

Chloe took the mug and wrapping her small hands around it, inhaled the sweet scent. "Mmm it smells good," she said as she took a sip. The tea soothed her throat, warmth immediately spreading through her body. Closing her eyes she sighed deeply as her aching body slowly relaxed. "It's amazing," she marveled. "Thanks Vic."

"No problem Chlo," he said just as his phone beeped. Pulling it out, he pushed a few buttons. "It's J'onn."

"Has he picked Burke and his buddy up yet?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah he just picked up them up. They're on their way to the precinct as we speak," Victor told them.

AC scowled. "Yeah for all the good it will do. Luthor will just have them out by morning."

"Not this time he won't," Victor interjected. "There's no way they can get out of an assault charge with the video we got on them from Ollie's glasses, even with the Luthor cover up machine in full force. It'll help that Burke is already wanted for assault charges in another case."

"Good," Oliver growled darkly as he threw the cotton balls, bunched in his hand, at the ground. "The bastard deserves much worse for what he's done." Grabbing the basin of water, he picked Chloe's feet up and gently set them down gently to let them soak.

She hissed slightly as her feet slid in, the iodine stinging against the cuts on her feet.

"You okay?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Fine, just stings a little," Chloe glanced up at the guys. "You should get home. We can debrief and go over the information I got in the morning."

"Sure 'Licious,"Bart said cheerfully. "I'm supposed to meet Mia anyway. We're gonna get some late dinner and catch a movie."

"Yeah and I need to meet Dinah," AC glanced at his watch. "In fact I gotta run like now cuz I'm already late and she's gonna kill me."

"Call if you need anything?" Victor asked softly as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Of course," she nodded. "Have a good night guys."

The guys headed for the elevator before Oliver's voice called out. "Hey Bart!"

The others continued walking as Bart pulled up short. "Yeah Bossman?"

"Keep your hands to yourself or I'll remove them with one of my arrows. Comprende?"

Bart swallowed hard and nodded. "Si, Senor. Crystal clear." He turned and dashed the rest of the way into the elevator to join Victor and AC. "We've been dating for months and he still threatens me every time we go out," he complained to them.

Victor laughed at him. "And it still terrifies you every time."

"Shut up!" Bart punched him sending them all into laughter.

Chloe shook her head and laughed softly as the elevator rumbled down. She turned to look at Oliver as he gently cleaned her feet. "Why do you do that to him every time? I thought you were okay with him and Mia dating. "

Oliver shrugged. "I am. It's just fun to watch him squirm." He smiled up at her, but she could see that it didn't reach his eyes. She gently ran her hand through his hair, massaging his head. He rolled his head from side to side, letting her hand run over his head as he softly dried both her feet and wrapped them in gauze bandages. "How's that feel? Not too tight?"

She moved her feet around, bending and stretching them, before shaking her head. "Nope they're good."

Leaning over she put both hands on each side of his head, pulling him closer so that he was on his knees between her legs. Placing a kiss on top of his head, she turned so her cheek rested there, wrapping her arms around his neck. Oliver let his head rest against her chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. It was the sweetest sound in the world to him right now as he realized how close he'd come to losing her.

He spoke softly, his voice muffled. "I love you Chloe."

Pulling back she gazed down at him a soft smile on her face. "I love you too Ollie."

"You ready to head to bed?"

She nodded.

Oliver stood and held her hands to pull her to her feet. "Can you walk?"

She took a tentative step, grimacing as she put pressure on the soles of her feet. "I can't. Can you carry me?"

Oliver swept her up into his arms and headed towards their bedroom. He set her on her feet gently next to the bed. "Do you want one of my t-shirts to sleep in?"

"Yes please," she grinned at him. "The really soft grey one that's my favorite."

As he dug through his dresser, she unfastened her jeans sliding them off and laying them on the bed, before starting on the buttons of her shirt.

Oliver turned to give her the shirt and stopped dead at the sight of her unfastening her bra. She'd turned her back to him and he could see colorful bruises already blossoming up and down the porcelain skin of her back. His hand clenched around the shirt in his hand, rage filling him as he stared at the marks. He should kill Burke for even touching Chloe let alone marking her skin with cuts and bruises.

He held the t-shirt out to her, avoiding her gaze. "Hey, I'm gonna get out of these clothes and jump in the shower." He gestured to the green leather he was still wearing.

She took the shirt from his outstretched hand, watchful eyes taking in how he avoided looking at her. "Okay. I'm just gonna lay down and watch some TV till you're done." She pulled the t-shirt over her head as he pulled back the covers for so she could climb in.

She slid under the covers and he pulled them over her, bending down to kiss her gently. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him closer. He braced one hand on the bed to keep from falling over, groaning as he soft lips moved over his, sending fire racing down his spine.

Pulling back she looked up at him, green eyes worried. "I love you Ollie. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I love you too Chloe," he said giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

She gazed up at him thoughtfully, knowing something was wrong but he wasn't ready to talk about. "Go take a shower then and hurry back."

Oliver made his way into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning back against it. The smile slid from his face and he pulled out all of his weapons, setting them on the counter before angrily taking each piece of his costume off, and hurling it on the floor.

Turning the water on to scalding he stepped in, and bracing his arms against the tile, ducked his head beneath the spray. He closed his eyes, letting the water wash over his head and down his body. He stayed like that for a good while, clearing his mind as he let the heat sink into his skin, soothing away his anger.

Finally, Oliver sighed, turned off the water and grabbing a towel he dried off quickly. He glanced at his gear for a moment before deciding to just leave it; he'd get it tomorrow. Pulling open the door softly he padded naked towards their bed, his pathway only illuminated by the TV. Chloe was curled up in the middle of the bed, fast asleep, as she snuggled deep into the covers.

Softly moving the covers, he climbed in carefully as not to wake her. Reaching over her, he grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, before laying it on the nightstand. Wrapping his arm around Chloe's body, he pulled her close till she was spooned against him.

The movement was enough to rouse her. "Ollie?"

"Yeah Babe. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly.

Chloe rolled over so she was facing him, sliding her leg in between both of his as she tucked her head beneath his chin. Her nose was against curve where his neck met his shoulder and she inhaled deeply. "Mmmm, you smell good Ollie," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his neck, knowing it drove him crazy.

Goosebumps spread over his body making him smile as he brushed his lips over her silky hair. "Don't start nothin' darlin'," he drawled. "I for one am always ready to finish what you start, but you need your rest."

"Uh huh…" she agreed sleepily. "Love you…"

Oliver smiled as he felt her slip back into sleep, her body relaxing completely into his. "Love you too Sweetheart," he said, pressing another kiss to her head before following her into dreamland.

* * *

Please please review! Reviews keep me motivated to do more soon :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Knight in Shining Leather

Category: Smallville

Genre: Romance/Drama

Ship: Chlollie

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 2,197

Status: WIP

Summary: When Chloe has a run in with Lex's goons, Oliver comes to the rescue

Warnings: Character death, explicit language

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thanks to chloesilvers for being my beta on this chapter and the next. And for giving me some great suggestions to help me get past my writer's block.

* * *

_Oliver stared at Burke, titanium arrow aimed straight for his heart, as he used Chloe for a human shield. "Let her go and maybe I'll let you live," he growled angrily. _

"_I don't think so Green Bean," Burke sneered. "I like this one, she's pretty. And she's been causing an awful lot of problems for Mr. Luthor…I got orders to bring her to him; alive. Though… he didn't say in what condition; might have a little fun with her first." He dug the knife in harder to Chloe's neck, and she whimpered, tears filling her eyes as more blood trickled down her neck._

_Oliver felt rage fill him at the sight of her blood and he took a step forward, intent on pummeling the man using Chloe as a shield._

"_Ah ah ah. Stay back Green Bean," Burke warned as he slid the knife slowly across Chloe's skin, making another shallow cut across her collarbone. She struggled against his hold, clawing at the arm around her throat. _

"_Please…don't hurt me," she pleaded desperately._

_Oliver's heart clenched and he fought against the pain in his chest at her plea. His fingers clenched around his bow, strengthening his grip. _

"_Don't worry Darlin', it won't hurt too much. Mr. Luthor is very interested in a certain…power of yours."_

"_Let her go or I swear to God I'll kill you!" Oliver roared, stepping closer._

"_Any closer and this knife goes straight through her heart," Burke threatened, holding the knife over her chest. "And I don't think you'll risk losing this pretty little thing. She must be pretty special to have the Green Arrow watching over her."_

_Gritting his teeth Oliver searched desperately for a way to get her out of this. There was nothing he could do without hurting Chloe. Suddenly he realized that the height difference between Chloe and Burke gave him a clear view of Burke's unshielded shoulder; taking aim, he let the arrow fly._

_The arrow flew straight to its target, burying deep into Burke's shoulder as he shrieked in agony. All of a sudden everything slowed down and Oliver felt like he was moving in slow motion; running forward to grab Chloe. As he moved, he watched a look of hatred flow over Burke's face and horror filled him as he watched Burke grip the knife tighter and plunge it into Chloe's chest. _

_Chloe screamed in pain, her voice cracking under the strain. She stumbled forward, as Burke shoved her hard, collapsing to the ground hands outstretched towards Oliver._

_Forgetting Burke he dropped his bow and skidded to his knees next to Chloe, not feeling the gravel bite holes through his pants, ripping layers of skin along the way. Carefully he flipped Chloe over. Blood was already seeping quickly through her blouse, the stain growing bigger. "Oh God- Chloe…Victor get me an ambulance now!" he shouted into his comm._

"_Already done Arrow, ETA ten minutes," Victor reported._

_Oliver snarled. "Chloe doesn't have ten minutes! Find Bart and tell him to get his ass here now!"_

_Reaching into his vest he pulled out his phone dialing Clark's number quickly. "C'mon, c'mon! Clark, answer your goddamn phone! Fuck!" he cursed as it went to voicemail. "Clark where the fuck are you? Get your ass here; Chloe's been stabbed, she's going to bleed out if we don't get her to a hospital right now!"_

_Her eyelids fluttered. "O-llie."_

"_Shh, don't try to talk. You gotta save your energy…help is coming…" Yanking his gloves off, he desperately pressed his hand against her chest, knowing her couldn't pull the knife out, futilely trying to stop the bleeding. "I can't…can't stop it," he said, his breath hitching._

_Victor's voice came over the comm. "I can't get ahold of Bart, Ollie. He's on silent running for his mission in Russia, he won't be back on for at least fifteen," he said quickly. "What about Clark?"_

"_Clark's not answering his fucking phone!" Oliver barked. "I don't care who you get a hold of; send a fucking SOS to everybody in the league if you have to, just get someone here now!"_

"_Got it. Keep trying Clark. Hang in there Arrow, help's on the way."_

_Oliver dialed Clark's number again, desperately praying for him to pick up. Getting his voicemail again, he tried one more time. As he heard the recording of Clark's voice, he cursed violently. "Fucking asshole!" he raged, chucking his phone at the brick wall and watching as it shattered. _

_Fear banded around his heart as he gazed down at Chloe; she was deathly still, her skin completely devoid of color causing the scarlet red on her blouse stand out starkly. _

"_Chlo?" he whispered fearfully._

_She opened her eyes slowly. "Ollie… this hurts like a motherfucker," she gasped, her face twisting at the pain filling her._

"_I know Sidekick, you gotta hold on for me. Help's coming."_

"_I…love…you," she whispered, the small effort sending her into a coughing fit, struggling to breathe as her lungs filled with blood. _

_He pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. "I love you too." he choked, tears streaming down his face._

_Tears welled up in her eyes as she went into another coughing fi t. He watched in horror as she gasped for breath, blood trickling down her chin. "Vic, where the hell is that ambulance?" he barked._

_Victor came back over the comm. "I don't know Ollie, they should be there soon," He growled in frustration. "I sent an SOS to everyone and the only ones I could raise were Dinah, AC, and Bats. No one who can get there in time. Damn it! I'm sorry Ollie," he whispered helplessly._

_Despair overwhelming him, Oliver threw his head back and shouted in a last desperate attempt. "Please! Somebody help us! Clark! Anybody…" his voice trailed off hoarsely. No one was coming and even if they were it would never be in time._

_Chloe shifted slightly in his arms. "Ollie..."_

_He looked down to see her beautiful emerald eyes watching him, shining brightly with tears and pain. "It's gonna be okay," he said, frantically trying to reassure them both. "Don't try to talk. Save your strength."_

"_Ollie…" She reached up to cup his cheek. "You gotta…let me say this," she watched him, eyes dark with the knowledge that she only had a few moments left._

"_No! I'm not letting you say goodbye!" he ordered. "You have to fight! Fight!"_

_Tears overflowed, leaving trails down her cheeks. "Ollie…I love you more than anything, but we both know nothing can be done to save me. The others…they're gonna need you. They'll look to you…as their leader…" Her breath rattled in her chest as she fought to breathe and finish speaking._

"_I can't lead them without you…you're the glue that holds us together." He brushed a lock of hair back, leaving blood streaked across her cheek._

_She smiled gently as tears continued to stream down her face. "You'll be fine Ollie. You pulled yourself out of the gutter to find the hero inside you. You did that Ollie…not me." _

_He shook his head vehemently. "No," he denied. "You saved me Chloe, if it wasn't for you I'd still be lying face down in that gutter. I can't do this alone." _

_She coughed again, grimacing as she gasped for air." I love you…more than I've ever loved anyone. You came bursting into my life with your band of merry men… and you let me be part of your world… gave me a purpose. And when we started this…you were so patient…even when I pushed you away. But you never left me…and you showed me that it was okay to open my heart to love again."_

"_I promised I'd never leave you. You're my heart, my soul…without you, Chlo…I can't live without my heart." Leaning into her touch, tears streamed over her hand he pleaded desperately. "Please Chloe…you can't leave me…"_

"_I'll always be with you," she whispered with a soft smile. "I…love…you." Her eyes slid closed and her hand went limp, leaving a wide streak of blood on his cheek as it slipped from his face._

"_NO!" The sheer pain in his voice echoed through the alley. Pulling her tighter to his chest and buried his face in her hair, heart wrenching sobs shaking his body. "No…no, please… please… please don't leave me. Chloe!" He rocked back and forth completely lost in his pain._

_It took a few tries before he realized someone was calling his name. "Oliver. Oliver!"_

_Slowly lifting his head, he saw Clark, in his customary red and blue, standing in front of him horror in his eyes as he took the still form of Chloe cradled in Oliver's arms. Oliver stared up at him, utter despair in his eyes as tears streamed down his face._

_Oliver placed a careful kiss on top of Chloe's head before laying her gently to the ground. Brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, he wiped at his tears. Standing he stared at Clark, pure unadulterated rage filling him as he watched Clark move slowly towards him. _

"_Oliver what happened?" Clark moved quickly to check on Chloe, but Oliver stepped in front of him._

"_What happened? What happened is that the woman I love…" he paused as his voice broke. "Chloe has been there for you her entire life! And the one time she needs you most you're nowhere to be found!" he shouted furiously. "She bled out in my arms Clark! She's gone," he said brokenly. "She's gone because you couldn't answer your goddamn phone…you were always there for everyone but her and now she's gone and it's all your fault!"_

_Reaching underneath the back of his vest, he pulled out a knife. Holding it in front of him he stared down at it for a moment as he felt his rage boil over._

"_What? How can she be dead?" Clark asked in disbelief. "No…she can't be. Oliver…" Clark reached out his hand towards his distraught friend._

_Slowly Oliver slid the knife out of its lead shielding. Immediately the blade started to glow brightly, and Oliver watched with grim satisfaction as Clark took a step back and went to a knee. Moving closer he spoke. "This is one of the few kryptonite weapons we managed to save from your rampage with Zod. I started to carry it just in case we ever had an issue with you on red K. Chloe told me the stories of the various times you've come into contact with it." He watched with detached interest as Clark struggled to breathe and crumpled to the ground. _

_Clark struggled to breathe his skin a greenish hue. "Please….Oliver…don't do this," he pleaded._

_Victor's voice sounded in his ear. "Oliver, what the hell are you doing?" When Oliver didn't answer he frantically called to Bart who was back on the comm. "Bart, get over there now and make sure he doesn't do something stupid!"_

_Knowing Clark wouldn't be able to move away he dropped the knife next to Clark before turning to where a bleeding and limping Burke was struggling to get out of the alley. Picking up his bow he strung an arrow, enjoying the cry of pain as he buried it in Burke's leg. _

_Determinedly he stalked towards his prey. As he neared, a red blur flew by and Bart materialized in front of him. "Ollie man, don't do this man."_

"_Get out of my way Bart. I'm gonna kill him!" He sidestepped Bart, moving around him._

_Bart moved to stay in front of him. "Ollie no!"_

_He shoved him back. "Move Bart! He killed Chloe, he deserves to die!" Oliver roared, his voice cracking with grief._

_Bart planted his hand in Oliver's chest, and digging in his heels to stop him. "Oliver, think about this! This isn't what Chloe would want!" he insisted earnestly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Please Ollie…don't do this. I loved Chloe too, not like you but she was family. She wouldn't want you to do this. You're not a murderer…we'll get justice for her. He'll get put away in a deep dark cell where he'll never see the light of day again. You know we'll make sure of that. Killing him won't bring Chloe back." _

_The rage drained from his body at Bart's words, and the pain filtered back in until his chest ached. Pressing a hand tightly to his chest he struggled to push it back, to control it, but the grief exploded and he gasped in pain. Dropping his bow he stumbled forward, falling to his knees beside Chloe's still body. _

_Bart quickly grabbed the kryptonite knife, sliding it back into the lead shielding watching as Clark could immediately breathe again. Dropping it next to him he moved to stand behind Oliver, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder in support as his own eyes filled with tears._

"_Oh God…" Tears overflowed again as Oliver carefully picked her up and pulled into his lap. Wrapping his arms tightly around her he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Oh God please no…" he whimpered. Closing his eyes he rocked back and forth, sobs wracking his body._

_

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Knight in Shining Leather

Category: Smallville

Genre: Romance/Drama

Ship: Chlollie

Rating: R for some sexual content

Word Count: 2,919

Status: WIP

Summary: When Chloe has a run in with Lex's goons, Oliver comes to the rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"NO!" Oliver bolted upright, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, still caught in the vestiges of the dream. Tears streamed down his face as he gasped desperately for breath, pressing a hand tight to his chest as if to push the pain away. He could still see Chloe lying lifeless in his arms, her blood covering his hands. Frantically he searched the room before realizing he was in their bed in Watchtower; glancing to his left he saw the still form of Chloe sound asleep next to him. Her golden hair was tousled, spread across her pillow like a halo, her face completely relaxed and peaceful in sleep. He reached out, brushing his fingers down her cheek before pulling back as his eyes drifted to the cuts and bruises across her neck and chest.

Climbing slowly out of bed, he silently grabbed a pair of sweats from his dresser and pulled them on. Stealing a glance at Chloe to make sure she was still sleeping, he walked to the French doors leading to the balcony and slipped outside. Moving to stand at the railing he took several deep breaths, swiping at the tears that had tracked down his face. He braced his arms on the railing and stared out over the city, not even noticing the cool night air. His thoughts roiled, as the horror of the dream rolled over him again.

Seeing Burke holding that knife to her throat; knowing he could have lost the most important person in his life scared the hell out of him. He saved all sorts of people in his line of work, but when it came to the woman he loved he'd almost been too late. He wouldn't be the man he was today without her, she'd saved him from himself, and from others, more than once. After everything else they'd been through together; fighting the kandorians, metahumans, him getting kidnapped by checkmate, getting kidnapped again by the suicide squad, Chloe trading herself to save him, getting her back; he couldn't survive without her.

She was his soul, his reason to keep fighting the good fight, his reason for living. He shakily ran a hand through his hair, standing it up on end in disarray. There was no way he'd be able to sleep again tonight with his nightmare running repeatedly through his head. Heaving a deep sigh he pulled up one of the deck chairs and sat down, propping his bare feet up on the railing and gazing out over the city.

He was drawn from his thoughts sometime later when he heard the balcony door open and a soft voice call to him.

"Ollie?"

Glancing behind him he saw Chloe standing in the doorway, looking tiny wrapped in their huge emerald green down comforter. Holding his hand out, he beckoned her to join him.

Sliding up behind him she ran a gentle hand through his hair, massaging his scalp and down over his neck. "What are you doing out here? It's late."

"Couldn't sleep," he admitted as he pulled her down on his lap, knees tucked on the sides of his legs as she straddled him. "What time is it?"

"Little after four." She shivered as she came into contact with his bare chest. "Ollie you're freezing! Your skin is cold as ice!" she exclaimed pulling the comforter farther around and tucked it between his back and the chair so that it would stay and keep them warm.

"I am? I didn't notice," he shrugged, letting her fuss over him. Knowing she could read him like a book he desperately tried to school his features.

She rubbed her hands up and down his arms briskly, trying to warm him up. As her steady gaze searched his face for a moment, he knew she knew something was wrong.

Tilting her head slightly to the side she took in the anguish and torment in his face, and the dark circles underneath his beautiful brown eyes. "Ollie, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep," he lied, avoiding her gaze.

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Right…so you're sitting out here in the cold because nothing's wrong." Cupping her hands around his face she forced him to look at her. "Ollie…tell me what's wrong," she demanded gently.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice stuck in his throat as emotion choked him. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at her. "I…had a dream that I lost you. I was too late and Burke stabbed you in the chest." Horror filled him as he relived the moment again. "And no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the bleeding…there was so much blood. The ambulance wasn't going to make it in time…and I couldn't get a hold of anybody in the League! You…you…"

"I what, Ollie?"

"You died in my arms…" he cried. "I couldn't save you…"

"Oh Ollie…" she whispered, pulling him into her embrace.

Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in her hair, hands fisting in her shirt. His body started to shake again as he thought of how close he'd come to losing her.

"You're not going to lose me Ollie. I'm right here." She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her chest, holding both of her hands over his. "See, feel my heartbeat…I'm not going anywhere."

"You could've been killed Chloe! It should have been me to go in and get the information. Instead I put you in harm's way!"

"Ollie, you know I was the one who had to go in, we needed that information and with Victor in Star City at the moment we didn't have anyone else who could crack Lex's computers," she protested. "Besides, it's not like I've never been in the field before and run into trouble. Hello? How many times have I been kidnapped?"

"That's exactly my point!" he shouted. "I shouldn't have let you go, I knew it was a bad idea…" he muttered picking her up off of his lap and setting her on her feet as he stood and paced to the railing.

She propped her hands on her hips. "Ollie I can handle myself."

He whirled on her, anger blazing in his eyes. "No! From now on you will go nowhere without a League member or me with you," he demanded. "Lex has who knows how many eyes on us, especially on you. And no more field missions. You'll stay at Watchtower and run the missions from behind the scenes only."

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief before her expression hardened in anger. "This is ridiculous! You are not putting a League member on me at all times! One, it's a waste of League resources and time, and two I don't want or need to be babysat."

"I don't care because this is going to happen. I know a certain Leaguer who would be happy to be stuck with you all day," he grinned smugly.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. "You are not siccing Bart on me! I swear to God Oliver Jonas Queen," she hissed, eyes slitted. "If you value your dick at all…you better not put this plan into action." She poked him hard in the chest.

The color drained from his face, and he inwardly cringed, his balls drawing up at her threat. Quickly he composed himself, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, watching her in stoic silence.

"You are such an overbearing, overprotective, arrogant, bossy, pompous….Ass!" she shouted in frustration, turning on her heel and stomping back into the bedroom.

Sighing deeply, he rubbed a hand over his face before following her.

The comforter had been dumped haphazardly back on the bed and she was pacing back and forth, gesturing and mumbling furiously under her breath. Seeing that he'd followed her she turned her wrath on him. "Goddamn it Oliver! I used to be an investigative reporter. Chasing dangerous leads and uncovering the truth is part of who I am. You can't try to change me now because you suddenly don't like that part of me. I'm part of this League too… an equal member and you can't treat me differently than the others just because we're together," she growled. "You can't keep me under lock and key!"

"I almost lost you tonight Chloe! He had a fucking knife to your throat and wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. I wouldn't have been able to stop him!" He stared at her, eyes wild with torment. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be that helpless, to watch you lay there with a knife in your chest and your blood on my hands? And to know that help isn't coming? You died in my arms Chloe!"

She held her hands out to him. "It was a dream! Ollie, I'm right here in front of you. I didn't die in your arms, I'm right here," she said softly, trying to stay calm as she watched him be overtaken by panic.

He shook his head frantically. "I couldn't save you..." Panic filled him, constricting his chest, and he rushed for the balcony door. Throwing it open he rushed outside, gasping, as he desperately tried to breathe in the fresh air.

"Ollie!" Chloe rushed after him, wrapping her arms around him as he hyperventilated she led him to a chair. Kneeling before him, she cupped his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "Ollie…Ollie, look at me!"

He stared unseeing at her, the dream playing out before his eyes.

Suddenly he felt something soft brush against his lips once and then again. Snapping back the real world he could feel Chloe's hands on his face and she was kissing him for all she was worth. Wrapping his arms around her petite body, he pulled her off her knees and onto his lap. Sliding his fingers into her hair he kissed her desperately, the tightness in his chest releasing as he felt her warm and alive in his arms. Kissing her was exhilarating, sending a rush of excitement through his nerve endings that made him feel completely alive. Chloe gripped his biceps, nails digging in sharply as he swept his tongue around hers slowly before nipping at her lip gently.

Slowly he pulled away from the intoxicating softness of her lips, watching her sigh deeply opening her eyes to look at him. Her face was flushed and her emerald eyes sparkled with love.

Reaching out he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I love you so much Chloe," he whispered before wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head down on her chest. "Please don't ever leave me."

The anguish in his voice broke her heart. "Oh Ollie. I love you too." Tears welled in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his back, absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered gently rocking back and forth.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her fingers stroking his scalp, as he listened to her heartbeat. It was steady and strong and a soothing sound to his ears. Sighing deeply, he let the breath out slowly.

Pulling back, Chloe gazed down at him concernedly. "Okay now?"

He nodded.

"I know tonight was a close call, but we've had close calls before and I've never seen you react like this. That dream really rattled you." She framed it as a statement rather than a question.

"I know it's just a dream Chloe…but I've never been so scared in my entire life. It was so real…"he trailed off slowly. "What if that had happened tonight and I didn't get you out of there safely?"

"Ollie, stop! It didn't happen that way and you did get me out safely. I knew you were right there to save me if/and when I needed saving. Which is what you did; you saved me."

"I was almost too late! Don't you get it?" he stared at her miserably. "If I'd gotten there any later they would have had you taken off to some lab for Lex to experiment on you...or worse killed you. And it would've been my fault." His voice trailed off and he glanced away.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, look at me right now," she commanded.

He slowly met her gaze.

"Yes, it was dangerous, and it scared me too, but I knew you were right there to help me when I needed it. Which we all know I did because I draw trouble like a freaking magnet," she joked.

He choked out a laugh.

"Ollie…you swooped in and saved me, just like every girl dreams about. You came charging in like a white knight to save me from the bad guy. You save people every night, and I had no doubts that you would do the same for me." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're my hero," she said as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I love you more than anything Chloe; I can't lose you. No more missions in the field, I want you running the ops from Watchtower. Please."

She nodded. "I prefer it there anyway. Though I will still go out to get information if I have to, but only stuff I can't find through Watchtower. Now can we please drop this whole babysitting thing?"

He nodded sheepishly. "I overreacted. I'm sorry. I know you can take care of yourself."

"I can. Though… you can swoop in and save me any day, my knight in shining leather," she grinned. "Seeing you drop in with your bow to save me with your voice all deep and growly…was so sexy." She wrapped her arms around his neck with a grin.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really?" He let his hands wander up and down her back restlessly.

"Mmmm hmmm," she gave him a sultry look, adjusting slightly on his lap, feeling him harden against her as she wiggled. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his, slowly moving her tongue across his lips until he allowed her entrance, his tongue tangling with hers.

Groaning, Oliver slipped his hands over her ass, grabbing it tightly he pulled her body closer. Breaking the kiss he laid soft wet kisses across her jaw. Tilting her head to the side she moaned as his mouth moved down her neck to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He pulled the neck of the shirt aside, sucking gently on her shoulder, a smile breaking across his face as he felt a shiver run through her body.

"Ollie…" she whimpered letting her head drop back.

Pulling back he watched a blush move across her porcelain skin as her body bowed back over his arm. Trembling and gasping in pleasure, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He traced a finger down her neck, running it slowly around each of her breasts. Her breathing was labored and the whimpers and moans emanating from were making him rock hard. Gripping her hip with one hand, he splayed the other across her back bracing her as he leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking it through the soft fabric of her t-shirt. Sucking hard on one, he plucked at the other with his hand making it pebble

Chloe inhaled sharply, clenching her hands in his hair pulling it hard as she gasped in pleasure, sending shocks pain through Oliver's scalp and down his spine. Arching her back she tried to push her nipple further into his mouth while pull him closer. He let his teeth catch her nipple, biting gently at the sensitive skin. Moving to her other breast he gave it the same treatment, his own desire growing fiercely as she responded to the sensations racing through her body; her pleas for him searing through his body until her couldn't take it anymore. Tearing himself away from her breast he slid his hand into hair, roughly yanking her mouth back to his. Desperate to feel her skin he slid his hands under her shirt, stroking the silky smooth skin as their lips dueled for control. Her soft lips moved over his passionately, letting him feel her hunger and desperate need.

Oliver ended the kiss as his lungs screamed for air. Breathing hard he laid his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her green eyes. They sparkled brightly with love and desire and he was reminded again of all the reasons why he loved this woman so much.

"Ollie," she breathed softly.

"Yeah?"

She put her lips directly against his ear. "Take me to bed," she whispered seductively.

Shivers ran down his back as her breath wafted across the sensitive skin on his ear. "Yes ma'am," he said with a grin.

As he stood, Chloe wrapped her arms and legs around his body with a startled laugh, clinging to him as he crossed the balcony. Striding through the doorway he pushed it closed behind them, locking it and pulling the curtains over the window.

Heading to the bed set Chloe on the soft mattress watching with a predatory leer as she slid up on the bed till she was propped on the pillows. Grinning seductively she crooked a finger at him.

Smirking he crawled up her body, bracing himself over her on his forearms. "Now, where were we?"

Chloe's answer was to pull his mouth down to hers again.

* * *

_A/N: So would anyone like me to continue this into one more chapter? Or no…cuz I can end it right here and leave ya'll hanging with your imaginations. Or I can do the next chapter and continue some Chlollie loving. Let me know! :D Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Knight in Shining Leather

Category: Smallville

Genre: Romance/Drama

Ship: Chlollie

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 3,067

Status: Complete

Warnings: Sexual Content...this chapter contains a good amount of it. If you don't like then don't read. Skip to the end.

Summary: When Chloe has a run in with Lex's goons, Oliver comes to the rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chloe tightened her grip on Oliver's neck, pulling him down till he was braced on his forearms above her, his long body covering hers. She ran her hand down his back, reveling in the smooth expanse of skin over hardened muscles, sculpted from his years of training. Digging her fingers in, she raked her nails back up causing Oliver to arch his back with a husky moan, pressing his body harder against hers.

"Damn Chlo," he gasped, shuddering.

Chloe smiled against his mouth. "Yes, Ollie?" she asked innocently, green eyes wide.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me woman?" he growled.

She glanced down at their bodies, before smirking at him and rolling her hips into his, clearly feeling the effect she had on him against her leg. "Oh yes, I think I do," she said smugly.

Oliver shook his head, a smile overtaking his face. "Yes, you do…" leaning down he pressed a kiss to her lips. Pulling back again he grinned at her before pressing another kiss to her cheek moving across to her ear. Slowly he moved, his breath brushing softly across the shell before he pressed a kiss to the ultra-sensitive spot behind her ear.

Chloe shuddered, goose bumps scattering across her skin, her lungs gasping desperately for air as sensation raced through her. He knew what that spot did to her. Her thoughts trailed off as he pressed another kiss to the spot, his tongue slipping out to taste her skin. She slid her hands up his neck, clenching her fingers into his thick, soft hair. "Guh…Ollie," she gasped. "Touch me."

He reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it slowly up, allowing his hands to caress her as he went. Her emerald eyes watched him, desire burning deep in her gaze as she raised her arms wiggling her body against his as he pulled the shirt over her head. As he tossed the shirt off the bed, she reached to pull him back down for a kiss. Smirking, he avoided her mouth, sliding his mouth down her neck, whispering across her shoulder. He closed his eyes, loving the softness of her skin, the faint smell of vanilla mixed with a soft scent only belonging to her. Oliver pulled away watching Chloe arch her back, eyes closed, body writhing with pleasure as he slowly brushed a hand down the center of her body. He loved watching her porcelain skin turn pale pink with arousal, the flush spreading quickly throughout her body.

Oliver loved to worship her body. Chloe was by no means heavy, but she wasn't stick thin and bony like girls he'd dated in the past. Her body was curvy with perfect breasts, voluptuous hips, and an ass for days. He loved being able to hold onto her, his big hands gripping her petite body where it curved and softened.

Slowly he ran his hand from her hip, down her toned thigh, past her calf to her foot. Oliver had never felt positively or negatively towards women's feet. Mostly he hadn't cared much about them. Until he discovered Chloe's feet. Encased in all shapes, sizes, and colors of sexy heels, his eyes had been magnetically drawn to her small feet. Perfectly shaped with bright colorfully painted toes, he couldn't resist running his hands over them. Even wrapped in bandages her feet were sexy. Brushing a finger over the sole he grinned when she gasped and tried to yank her foot away. He did it again, watching those brightly painted toes curl tightly like they did when she orgasmed.

Just the thought sent shivers down his pine, his body tightening in response. Closing his eyes, he breathed deep, trying to reign in the arousal spiking through him as she wriggled, brushing against his body. Pulling it in he dragged his hand back up her leg, stopping at the juncture of her thighs to tease her.

Chloe groaned, writhing restlessly. "Ollie, please don't tease."

"But it's so much fun," he grinned sliding his fingers under her lacy panties to stroke along her wetness.

She slid her fingers into his hair, gripping tightly. "Ollie…please!" she begged.

Oliver obliged, sliding a finger into her, stroking her slowly. Chloe gasped for air, struggling to keep her sanity as she moved involuntarily against his hand. He loved how the arousal strung her body tight as a bow string ready to snap. Her body arched up as she strained against the pleasure rushing through her veins.

"I can't take it Ollie," she moaned thrashing her head back and forth as he added another finger, curling his fingers. "Please!"

He ignored her pleading and teased her instead, pressing soft, wet kisses to her hipbone. She whined in frustration as he pulled back to sit on his knees, sliding his fingers out of her. "Shh, Baby, we gotta take these off." He hooked his fingers in the waist band of her panties and slipped them quickly down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder.

Chloe sat up quickly, moving to her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck. She latched onto his neck, sucking softly as she moved slowly down his shoulder and across his chest. She trailed her hands up his ribs, causing goose bumps to rise across his skin. He groaned as she slowly moved down his chest to his stomach, his muscles jumping and retracting as her tongue slid out to taste his skin. Stopping as she reached the elastic of his boxer briefs, she glanced up at him, eyes glittering with lust. Watching him intently, she slid her hand beneath the elastic, her small hand grasping him firmly, the hand pushing his briefs to his knees.

"God…Chloe," he choked as she stroked him several times, her small hand barely able to close around him. Rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock she smirked up at him as she used the precum leaking out to quicken her pace. She squeezed and pumped his dick with her small hand making his body bow back as he groaned loudly. Panting he tried desperately to gulp air and send it to his brain but it didn't seem to be working. Oliver could feel tingles beginning in his toes, slowly working their way up his body, coiling his muscles tightly as she continued to work him over.

Not wanting to lose it and end up embarrassing himself like a schoolboy, he fisted his hand in her hair at the nape of her neck. Grasping gently he pulled her upright, splaying his other hand on her back to pull her against him. "You're gonna end the party before it begins if you keep doing that," he whispered sternly.

A sultry grin spread across her face, and she arched her hips so she rubbed against his painfully hard erection.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh so it's like that is it? Well two can play that game," he smirked.

Oliver tightened his grasp on her hair and pulled her head back forcefully, bending her body over his arm thrusting her breasts upward towards him. Watching her face as he bent her slowly, he felt and saw her flinch quickly, before smoothing her expression back out. He grimaced as he remembered the huge bruise tattooing her back. "Oh damn, Chloe I'm sorry," he whispered, starting to pull back.

She brushed a hand over his cheek. "It's okay Ollie, its sore but it's not bad. I'm not gonna break."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You're not gonna hurt me, I promise." Pushing gently on his chest, she forced him flat on his back, pulling his briefs the rest of the way off and tossing them on the floor. Crawling forward she flung one leg over him before lowering to straddle his lap. "I don't want you to be gentle, Ollie," she whispered softly against his ear before sucking his earlobe into her mouth, slowly rubbing her wet core over his hardness.

"Holy…shit…," he hissed tightening his grip on her body.

Lifting his head he latched onto her nipple, sucking forcefully as he rolled his tongue across the sensitive tip. Biting down gently he sank his teeth into the soft skin just enough to make her cry out.

"Oh…fuck…Ollie!" Chloe slid her hands into his hair, clutching tightly at the soft strands as she desperately tried to pull him closer, more curses falling randomly from her mouth.

He grinned against her breast as he suckled her nipple, swirling his tongue around and around. Chloe rarely ever cursed so he loved these moments when she was so wrapped up in the pleasure that she forgot herself and allowed the curses to spill out. He saw a side of her that no one else ever got to see; the one where she was unafraid to be the seductively sensual woman with him.

Moving his hand from her hair he slid it down her chest until her could palm her other breast. Removing his mouth, he watched her as he plucked and rolled her nipple between his fingers. He smirked in satisfaction as it hardened in his hand, her whimpers and moans growing louder as he pinched sharply, mixing a little pain with the pleasure.

"Fuck…Ollie. Please," she pleaded her hands roaming down his neck to clutch at his shoulders.

He continued his assault on her breast as he slid his lips up her neck to whisper in her ear. "What do you want?"

"Please, Olllie…I need you," she growled.

"Say it," he demanded roughly against her skin.

"Ollie…"

Sliding his hand back into her hair, he clutched the back of her head, forcing her to look at him. "Say it. Tell me what you want."

Lifting her chin she stared up at him defiantly, chest heaving, and pale skin flushed pink with arousal.

Oliver just smirked, his hand around her hip and down to the juncture of her thighs. Slipping a finger into her slit he groaned at the wetness that flowed over his fingers. Slickness slid across his fingers as he moved them back and forth, gently circling her clit.

She inhaled sharply, gasping at his touch. "Ollie…," she moaned desperately.

"Say it Chloe," he coaxed. "You might as well give in…or you're just gonna prolong this."

She moaned again in answer.

Oliver slid his fingers along her folds, teasing her sensitive flesh relentlessly as she squirmed against him. She rocked her hips, her body instinctively searching for his fingers to fill her. Lazily he trailed his fingers through her folds and back to circle her clit before sinking a finger into her core. He pumped his finger slowly in and out, gritting his teeth as his arousal coiled tighter within him, his instincts screaming at him to sink himself deep into her body.

He added another finger as he curled them up to hit the spot that drove her wild. Stroking once, then twice, he watched her bend her body back farther than he thought possible. She keened sharply as he brought her to the brink and then pulled away.

She inhaled on a desperate gasp a moment before her head snapped up and she glared at him. "What the fuck Ollie?" she growled in frustration, digging her nails into his chest.

He refused to let her see the smile that wanted to creep over his face. He loved setting her so far out on the edge that she couldn't think about anything but how much she wanted him. "Tell me Chloe, what do you want?"

Poised on the sharp edge, pleasure so sharp it almost became pain, Chloe let out a desperate sob. "Damn it Ollie! Just fuck me!"

His hips jerked involuntarily at her words, a groan escaping as she brushed against him. Grabbing her hips he lifted her slightly before sliding smoothly into her with hard thrust.

Sinking into her warmth he groaned loudly and desperately tried to hold back, not wanting to embarrass himself.

Chloe clenched her knees tighter against his body and dug her fingers into his chest as she keened softly. "Ollie please…"

Pushing himself up with one arm, he gripped the back of her neck and pulled her close. Green eyes opened to stare at him, love shining seductively out at him. Oliver kept his gaze on her as he pulled her in for a scorching kiss. Chloe whimpered into his mouth, hips undulating involuntarily.

"Ride me Chloe," he whispered, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

She nodded, gripping his shoulders to give herself leverage. As she started to move, Oliver latched on to her nipple with his mouth, sucking hard before releasing it with a pop and moving to do the same to the other. He could feel her inner muscles fluttering around him, his own legs starting to tingle, the signal of impending orgasm.

Clutching his shoulders, she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. Sweat covered them both in a fine sheen, making their bodies slick and slippery. Chloe desperately slammed down on him, rotating and lifting her hips, her tight channel causing wonderful friction around his shaft.

Oliver pistoned his hips, gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises as he was lost to the world around him. Chloe surrounded him, her slick heat and warmth clenching tightly on him. He breathed deep, the feel of her skin against his, and the smell of her arousal intoxicating him until he couldn't tell which way was up.

"I'm…Ollie…"she gasped incoherently.

"Come for me Chloe," he demanded huskily, sliding his hand between them to flick her clit.

She came apart instantly, teeth sinking into his shoulder as she bore down on him so hard that he saw stars.

"Shit…" he shuddered, the pain in his shoulder sending waves of pleasure through his body. (So he liked a little pain with his pleasure? It's his kink… well one of them anyway.)

She whimpered as the waves of pleasure faded to ripples, her body going limp. Oliver was close himself as he continued thrusting into her, but wanted to see her come again. "Keep riding me Chlo…I want to see you come again."

She shook her head with a whine. "I can't Ollie…" she said wearily, dropping her head to his shoulder.

Knowing she was tiring he flipped them over, bracing himself over her. Lowering his head, he latched onto her breast sucking hard. He rolled his tongue around her nipple, laving and sucking, leaving marks as he went. Her body arched up and she cried out loudly gripping the sheets desperately. Oliver released her breast with a pop, moving to take her lips in a desperate kiss. "It's okay Chlo, I'll do all the work."

With that he straightened up to his knees, pulling her legs up as he sank into her with a hard thrust of his hips. Chloe wrapped her legs around his hips, gripping tightly making the friction between them tighter and hotter as their bodies rubbed together.

Feeling her inner muscles flutter he knew she was close. He slid his thumb down to rub circles on her clit, losing his rhythm as she clenched tighter on him.

"Fuck…Ollie!" she gasped reaching to pull him down on top of her. Wrapping her arms around him she clung to him as his thrusts became erratic and desperate.

"Come. Come now, Chloe." He growled against her skin, massaging her clit as he felt her clamp down on him. Several more hard thrusts and he came, exploding inside her, his body tightening as pleasure rushed through him. He could feel Chloe's aftershocks, her pussy fluttering gently around him as she slowly came down. Oliver clung desperately to her as he rode it out before collapsing boneless on top of her.

* * *

A while later his senses came back to him as he lay with his head pillowed on Chloe's chest. He lay still for a moment just listening to her heartbeat. She was running a hand gently through his hair, humming softly.

Raising his head he looked up at her, enjoying the self-satisfied look on her face. Feeling his gaze she opened her eyes, smiling softly. "Hi."

"Hi. Am I too heavy?" He asked as he realized he was still inside of her.

She shook her head. "No, I like it." Reaching out she brushed a hand across his cheek.

Pushing himself up he slid his body up to kiss her gently. "I love you Chloe," he whispered, pressing soft kisses to the marks on her neck and bruises on her chest and shoulders.

Wrapping her arms tightly around his torso she hugged him. "I love you too Ollie." She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Framing his face with both hands she searched his gaze concernedly. "Are you okay now?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry for freaking out. The thought of losing you just kills me. You are more important to me than any mission."

"I can't promise no more field work for me because I love what we do, and sometimes we will need me to do something outside of Watchtower. But I can promise to have back up at all times and we will always have several plans just in case. We'll take every precaution. Okay?"

"Okay, I can agree to that."

"Okay," she smiled. "Are you ready to get some rest? I'm tired, you wore me out."

He groaned as he slipped gently out of her, stumbling to the bathroom for a wash cloth to clean them both. After cleaning himself up he moved back to Chloe, gently moving the wash cloth over her before tossing it towards the hamper.

Lifting the comforter he let Chloe slide under before climbing in next to her, pulling her back to his chest. She tangled her fingers with his, tucking a leg between his. Sighing deeply, he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.

"I love you Chlo. Forever and Always," he whispered against her skin.

She pressed a kiss to their joined hands. "I love you too, Ollie. Always and forever," she mumbled sleepily.

Oliver sighed deeply letting go of all his fears and worries. Inhaling slowly he let the warm, comforting scent of Chloe fill him up and he relaxed completely, slipping into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and commented :) It took me forever to get this done and I apologize to those who have been waiting. I hope the wait was worth it! Please don't forget to review!


End file.
